Heat
by YukiMC
Summary: Natsu's life was filled with cold until the warmth from Lucy's eyes surrendered to his own. From then on, the chill from the outside world could no longer affect him. Lucy's mate Natsu is the most important person in her life, he puts a fire in her belly that she's never felt before, and it seems to be boiling over to a point she can no longer handle. Nalu BunnyxFoxNalu MateFic
1. The Heat She Gives

Hey guys! It's your girl YukiMC, back with another fic (after like five years)! It's taken me so long to actually post a new fic for Nalu because I really wanted to focus on WIW, but over the recent years my love and creativity for Nalu could not be contained and I finally thought 'to heck with it' and created something new (actually a couple more things new)! However, in order not to effect my focus on WIW I promised myself only to post new stories when I had them mostly done, and to help with that, I made this fic only two parts and this is the first one.

Don't worry guys, I will be updating WIW soon (actually it's already done, just need to get it edited).

Hope you enjoy!

Warning: This story will contain, violence, angst, and explicit lemons. Reader discretion advised.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to FT**

* * *

_Darkness. _

A coldness seeping into one's bones like gnarled hands grasping tight to flesh.

_Void._

The only light peeking through the balmy room came from the rafters, where large tinted windows sat high on the walls, the glass turned gray from decades of soot and dust, impossible to see through even if one squinted.

Rough cement and the shivering biting cold was all that Natsu knew since his life started. He hated it.

His world was only known to him within these four walls, the unfriendly chill in the air, and the hard cement that pressed into his cheek every night as he laid in his cell. A dusty creaky cage that swallowed his small figure was all he knew to call home.

Every night he slept, he'd wake up to a plate of food, gray and lifeless like everything else in that room, and a cup of water. Desperate for another being's contact, he'd stay up for as long as his young body could, whimpering tiredly when his heavy eyelids threatened to close for good, just so he could meet the person delivering his food. He didn't know of the people or person who kept him there, his young mind not caring if they were good or bad, only needing to see another. Unfortunately, despite his numerous attempts, he was never able to win the battle against sleep and just as always, food and water were waiting for him when he woke up.

_Everything changed when she came._

It had been five years after the day he was brought to this place when she arrived.

Five years in a cage with no contact from another life would have made the strongest man crazy, and since he was just a ten year old boy, maybe he was. He had never known a life outside of these walls, or at least no memory of before he was brought to it, but he knew what people looked like, what words sounded like and how human interactions were dealt. After his meal, the only other thing in the room besides his cage and himself sat an aged television that clicked on automatically. A woman with a gentle smile and what he assumed to be a plain face, taught him language, math, human interaction, and customs. The times that the woman brought a colleague onto the screen as an example on how to interact, Natsu would grasp the cold bars of his cell in a similar manner to mimic them.

On the night of his birth, remembering the words from the lady on the screen saying that it was a celebrated day for the human species that resulted with cakes that had candles on them being blown out, Natsu had noted this was the only day of the year that his regular plain food was changed to a cake with the same number of candles for his age that year, did something different happen than usual.

The first sight of what the lady on the screen called 'his master' was shown to him. He had learned about the word, 'deception' the week before and wanted to try it out and see if it would work. His magnificent plan was to act like he was asleep and see if anyone would come out. To the biggest surprise of his young life it did.

His master was tall, taller than he had imagined a human being, if that was what his master was. From what Natsu could tell by just peeking through the tiniest slits of his eyes in the darkness, he could tell his master was a man. His eyesight was better than expected, if only thanks to living his whole life in the darkness and getting used to it. The intruding man had chin length black hair, square rimmed glasses and cold gray eyes, the same color as everything else in the room.

Despite wanting to spring up and call out to his master, beg him… beg him for something… for warmth! Warmth outside of this damned cold. Despite wanting to do just that, his instincts, something deep and hard within his stomach told him to not move a muscle.

It told him that despite this person undoubtedly being his master, and that the woman on the screen told him he should always obey his master, he had a feeling that this person wasn't someone he should like, that they were his enemy instead.

The man moved closer and closer, pace brisk and precise until he reached Natsu's cage. Fear so strong he couldn't stop himself from shivering embraced the young boy, he watched on as the man opened the door to his cage—closed with a heavy pad lock—and knelt down next to him.

The next moment was surreal for Natsu, for his eyes landed on what the man was holding in his arms for the first time. A sleeping girl, or at least what Natsu thought was a girl from the bundle of blonde locks and the sweet decadent smell she gave off that was different from his own and his master's. She was the tiniest thing he'd ever seen in his life, which wasn't in comparison to much, and as his master placed her down on the cold cement ground next to him, he noticed how his unremarkable cage seemed to increase in size and swallow her diminutive form whole.

A heavy slam of the door was all Natsu heard as confirmation that his master was gone once again, the first and only chance he got to meeting him came and went.

Natsu didn't know how he should have felt looking at the peacefully sleeping girl. She was wearing gray rags like he was, her short cropped blonde hair curled loosely around her cherub face. Hidden between her locks, lied snow white floppy ears, and just from the sight of those Natsu knew she was like him. By the looks of her size she had to be half his age. Staring at her, Natsu felt a mix of emotions that he only understood from word of mouth. Experiencing the feelings, surprise, fear, interest, confusion, and anger because this person seemingly had a closer relationship with his master than he ever did, rattled him. The rapid influx of feelings helped him focus less on the cold in the air, for that his was grateful, but being so young, he still didn't know how to process them.

An instinct inside of himself told him to go to the girl and force her to tell him everything she knew about his master to understand why his instincts told him to not speak up when the man made himself known. Crawling over to her until he was completely hovered over her form, Natsu raised his hand, a glare properly in place that he'd seen from his teacher, ready to shake her awake when she did the work for him herself.

Large doe eyes slowly blinked open until the brownest, warmest orbs shone back at him. His heartbeat quickened so fast that he felt short of breath, and a tingling started at his fingertips and zipped straight up his neck to the back of his ears, startling Natsu into a stupor.

The tiny girl yawned, unsurprised by his presence as she blinked at him blearily. "Who are you?"

"N-Natsu." He answered, his young voice suddenly hoarse, the boy bewildered as he lowered his raised hand. At least that was what was written on his rags for clothes. No one had ever called out his name before.

Young Natsu felt like he was drowning in her tawny pools as they dragged his thoughts down like molasses. They widened minutely until they simmered knowingly into a warm hue that heated Natsu's face up with a flush. A small chubby pale hand sprang up from the girl's body. She didn't hesitate when Natsu flinched unknowingly from her, and she grasped tightly to the ratted quality of his shirt.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy. You're my mate and I'm yours." The girl smiled at him then. Tiny teeth with a few missing lit up the darkness in the room, and Natsu finally discovered a brilliant light, befitting her name. The deep-rooted warmth he felt not only from the smile on Lucy's face but also in the next minute when she pulled him down into a hug and their body heat intertwined, was something he never felt in his entire existence.

Finally, he was no longer cold.

Small hands grabbed onto the fluffy ears at the top of his head and drew a visceral reaction from him. His face flushed against her neck and a contented purr that seemed to resound within his soul left his lips, "Just like me." She whispered before going back to sleep and dragging his complete conscious with her.

From that day forward, Natsu vowed to protect his light and warmth from anything and everything. She was the first thing in this bleak existence to be his and only his. Even at Natsu's young age, that was not something he took lightly. And as the years passed, he found himself progressively more and more possessive of his most prized possession, for she was all he had, and all he would ever need.

The years passed by a little quicker with Lucy by his side. He had found out the day after she was placed in his cell that she was only seven years old, a few years younger than him as he expected, and she used to live in a cell similar to his, all alone until the night she was moved. She told him all that she knew outside of her teachings, the same as he received. The only thing different that she was told, was that a boy with pink hair named Natsu was her intended mate. They had learned that they were hybrid people, part animal and human based purely on the observation of each other. He adored the fluffy bunny ears on her head while also noticing the fluffy dot of a tail on her tailbone. While she recounted the tufts of fur that blended on his head to make amusingly pink fox ears. He'd always noticed his tail, which was long and fluffy, so she didn't have to embellish much about it. But he did notice how she loved to play with it whenever she could. The sensations that she evoked from that were deep and unusual, but he found that he didn't mind them.

Natsu hadn't learned what that word 'mate' meant yet and Lucy only knew that that was what she should call him. They both decided that it meant something similar to 'best friend' or 'family' and decided to roll with it as something they would call each other on occasion.

In that small cell between the two of them, they played, ate, and slept, cuddling together for warmth. There wasn't much to do during the days besides learn, eat, and play so when they had no words to speak, they would just lie next to each other side by side and stare in the other's eyes smiling. Natsu enjoyed this and he could tell Lucy did as well. The activity ignited foreign feelings within each other, most commonly happiness, but sometimes deeper emotions he could not yet name. The two would burst out in laughter if the other made a funny face in between their staring, which led to a lot of goofy face contests.

Bathing came twice a week. A bucket at the side of their cell was filled with tepid sudsy water from a pipe connected down from the ceiling into their cage. They had been taught how to bathe themselves as one of their earliest memories after being able to take care of themselves, so they took turns or washed each other if they were feeling particularly needy for affection on that day, until the water grew cold and Natsu knew to dump it.

The days continued to pass, into weeks, months, and years until Natsu was fifthteen and Lucy twelve. Their monotonous life had changed into something a little more dangerous over the years. The biggest change was that their master no longer stayed hidden in the shadows. He would come with two other large men, sometimes three, to pin them down and take blood samples, cuts of hair, and mouth swabs. A couple of times he'd put them to sleep and transferred them to a bigger cell for their growing bodies. However, the change in size never abated the feeling of it being too small or too big depending on the situation. Then, once a year he would come and take them one by one to get a painful and gut wrenching physical full of tests, including taking bone marrow samples. Sometimes they were separated for days or weeks during these examinations.

After spending every day with each other, being forced to be alone once again, not knowing what happened to the other, brought Natsu to his darkest moments.

After this started happening, Natsu became more and more protective of Lucy. He fought tooth and nail against the men that tried to separate them until he was sedated. The dosage given to him was high to combat his quick metabolism, forcing him to wake up days later in the middle of the night sweating and shaking like crazy as his body tried to get rid of the toxins. Natsu would find Lucy crying over him, shaken from the procedure but still desiring nothing more than to comfort him over herself. He would hold the girl tight in his arms at night, vowing to keep her safe as she whimpered from the pain. No time towards the end of the year was safe, knowing their master would stoop so low as to try and take them at night when they least expected it. He finally understood why his instincts told him to stay away from the man, so he just growled when he entered the room instead.

"Please Natsu, let's get away from here." Lucy cried in his arms one night. The day had been particularly tough. Lucy was growing into a woman and their master said she would have to endure even more tests starting next year. Their master called her their 'Queen,' and insisted that Lucy would give birth to a new species like them and that it was important for Lucy to be as fertile as possible when the time came. She said he had stuck her with a needle that made her joints ache terribly and had a deep pain that sprouted from her abdomen continue for hours afterward.

"Let's go to that place called 'paradise' that teacher said." The blonde girl lifted her head to look at her companion, bleary carob eyes taking in his angry bottle green hues, both of their souls peering into each other in the darkness. Seeing her so distraught and in obvious pain made him squeeze her small body to himself tighter. Just feeling her in this position, he could tell she was developing, as was he. Their master didn't say he had to do any extra tests, only giving him an extra shot than usual that made his stomach hot, and Lucy's sweet smell more potent, but he would take anything Lucy had to do ten times over if just to keep her from crying.

Finding himself relaxing as he stared into her eyes, Natsu snuggled his face into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair, the effects of his shot making her smell even more alluring than usual. Natsu released a deep rumble from his throat at the familiar warming scent, squeezing the girl tighter when she shivered and mewled pleasantly from it. He could taste the scent of her on his tongue, a flavor more delicious than he was sure of anything he could ever eat. Her bared neck was just begging for him to take a bite, so it was a wonder why he constantly put his face there as some sort of masochistic ritual.

Wiping those disconcerting thoughts away, Natsu knew he couldn't stay angry around her even if it wasn't directed at her. Paired with the unique scent of what he imagined stars smelled like, he felt himself drifting into a whole 'nother world. He imagined himself and Lucy running happily in a meadow with no cages or gray walls in sight.

"I promise to you, Lucy. I will get us out of here." He growled, a promise so earnest he knew he would die if that was the cost to make it come true.

From that day on Natsu trained and exercised in ways their teacher taught them humans did to become strong. Any spare free time they had, Natsu was working out to become stronger, deciding the only time they could get free was when they were being checked by their master. Natsu believed that if he could catch the man and his guards by surprise, he could carry Lucy and hightail it out of there.

Lucy was sad the first month that Natsu spent less time cuddling up to her, but decided later on that she should play her part in getting them out as well. She used the ends of the plastic spoons they were given for their meals to scratch into the cement the exact days until the next checkup as they had never known the exact time before, but surmised there was a pattern. She also watched dutifully to their lessons, taking notes on things she found useful for their escape on the patch of cement covered by their bath bucket. She was able to piece together that there was a city called Magnolia five miles west of the facility, and that was the first place they should go. The last few times she was taken out of the room with Natsu, she was complacent enough that the handlers lowered her sedative dose, so she was able to fight through the sleep meds long enough to mentally route their way out of the building.

The days passed and Natsu and Lucy prepared themselves. As the time grew closer, Lucy felt her unease become greater and greater and Natsu found a harder time keeping her calm.

Then the fire happened.

Having already done procedures to practice their escape, Lucy and Natsu found this to be the opportune chance. Ten minutes after the alarm went off their master alone ran into their room. Peering through the door and into the hall, they could tell the fire was raging. "My experiments, my precious experiments! I have to save them!" Natsu had never seen the man so distraught before; gone was his cold indifference, replaced with messy, stringy hair, cracked glasses, and burnt sleeves.

"Everyone, the rest, they're dead. Had no time…my queen." Their master mumbled, obviously crazed as he struggled to unlock the door to their cage. Natsu had huddled Lucy to the edge of the cage as he always did when the man came, his claws extended and tail straight in the air as he glared at him. When he heard Lucy whimper from behind him a guttural growl escaped the boy as their master finally opened the door.

As they had planned, small fingers placed a hard object in his hand. He felt the sides of it with his thumb, knowing the girl shaved it against the cement on the ground to make a sharp point.

"Come here you, beastly things!" Their master called, clawing at them to get closer to the door of the cage, fed up with them as usual for hiding away when he came. But this time there was an obvious urgency in his voice as the flames raged.

Natsu glared hatefully at the man, tightening his fist around the object in his hand, before sprinting suddenly towards him.

The surprise in his gray eyes filled his vision, until everything was black.

* * *

Natsu couldn't remember much from their escape. Either the shock of it all forced amnesia upon him, or he'd shut it away into his memories. All he knew was that their master was gone and that they had escaped the building right before it collapsed.

Standing on the outskirts of the deserted area, they were able to tell that it was a facility of some sort in the middle of nowhere. Later they would find out in the news, that their master had been a rogue scientist on the run from the police, known for doing unethical experiments on human DNA. The one Lucy and Natsu were a part of was found to be his biggest, wherein the man stole dozens of frozen embryos then went into hiding. The police had written his mad experimentations off as completely destroyed with the fire, along with the master himself. Little did they know, Natsu and Lucy were still alive.

With only the teachings of their cell to support them, they turned away from it all, vowing to never look back. Natsu remembered how Lucy crushed her body to him that day. She had cried desperately, thanking him in between her sobs.

Because of her hard work, when they finally reached Magnolia, they had been able to blend into society well enough. It seemed that their master wanted them to go outside eventually as their two-dimensional teacher had taught them how to hide their identity as hybrid humans. Wearing hats and covering their tails became essential to everyday life. Before they had access to those, they had torn their clothes and made them into headbands, and if they ever found clothes hanging on clotheslines in the backyards of houses, they stole those as well.

The first house they came across after weeks of wandering from town to town, was a small colorful cottage deep in a welcoming forest—reminiscent of fables from fairy tales, it held a sweet old lady that allowed them refuge and an overfilled abundance of warm clothes and food. "Is this paradise?" Lucy had questioned that day, gazing up at the warm and happy decorations in the home after they were allowed in, the soft glittering of the open fireplace, and the equally as mystified yet awe stricken look on Natsu's face as they ate from a plate of cookies fresh on the table. The older woman had just chuckled down at the little girl's innocence, noting Natsu's blushing cheeks but just as amazed verdurous eyes. "I sure hope it is." She beamed down at them.

The woman had been living the rest of her days in her family home, finding peace after her husband had died the year before. She quickly grew attached to her runaways, as she was never able to have children of her own. That refuge turned into their home for the next four years. The old woman even made a sign out by the front spiraling trail that lead to the door that said, 'Natsu, Lucy and Granny's House.' When their secret inevitably came out, she only embraced their hybrid qualities with a bemused chuckle. She took care of them and taught them further on how to live life in the real world.

When Natsu turned sixteen, he was able to get a job and support them. Although the woman had enough money left over to take care of all of them on her own, Natsu felt it was the least he could do after she took them in. He worked in a fire department as a helper until they promoted him when he was eighteen to a real on-site job. Even though it was his job to put them out, he enjoyed the warmth from the fire that raged on. His life before had been cold and lifeless beyond Lucy, and it was a fire that started it anew. He felt himself like a phoenix-no a salamander growing from the ashes.

As for Lucy, the old woman had been a writer and passed her love of the craft onto the yellow-haired girl. They spent hours together while Natsu was gone. They would write or read for days as Granny taught her the beauty of their language and ways of communicating the stories from the stars. Granny often times showed Lucy that simply going outside at night and laying underneath the sky to read the effervescent particles of dust could arouse inspiration.

But just like most tales, they come to an end. Granny peacefully passed on like she wanted, four years after their arrival at the sanctuary. It was a sad time for Natsu and Lucy whom had grown to love her like their mother, but it made the pair closer than ever as they experienced a human relationship. They realized how desperately they cared for one another and how they would never want to lose the other.

.oOo.

Lucy looked up from her desk, pausing mid-sentence in the story she was writing when she heard the front door closing from the front hall. Knowing exactly who it was from the smell in the air, the blonde felt her heart speed up and a warmth flutter in her stomach. She jumped out of her seat and sprinted out of the small office to meet the intruder.

At the sight of a pink tuft of hair peeking out of a green beanie, Lucy jumped in the air catching her prey unawares as he was bending over pulling off his boots. "Natsu!"

"Oof!" The intruder groaned, falling with his back against the door as the blonde eighteen year old girl landed on top of him. Seeing nothing but a mess of long marigold hair and snow white bunny ears, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at her exuberance as she nuzzled into him. "Oi! Can't ya at least wait for me to take my shoes off before you pounce on me?"

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu! I missed you so much!" She whispered into his neck, soft lips brushing his warm tan skin and the man in question had to hold back a shiver. Feeling her warmth surround him sent a shock to his system that he was home. Getting over the adrenaline rush, he started to realize the weight she pressed onto his lower half and darted his hands to her hips to grasp her firmly.

"Lucy, I'm happy to hear that but get off of me." The pink haired man groaned.

The blonde whimpered, holding him even tighter than before and pressing kisses into his neck.

She felt him tense and grasp her shorts covered hips tighter. The feelings rushing into her from just that one touch, taking her over and sending her careening off a cliff and into a sea of Natsu. His touch was bliss. She knew she was pushing it, but of all people she knew Natsu knew she couldn't help it.

Ever since they had left the facility all those years ago, every year around this time she would get overly affectionate with Natsu and desire nothing more than to be up, under, and around him 24/7, even more so than usual considering they cuddled with each other constantly. Whatever their, habitually named, 'master' had put into her system had made her act like this from then on, the symptoms only growing stronger and stronger as the years passed. Before, when they had lived with Granny, she would help sublimate Lucy with stuffed animals to cuddle and teach her how to write stories and poems to get her mind off the feelings.

Once Lucy turned sixteen, substitutes just didn't cut it anymore. The emotional rollercoaster that resulted from Granny passing away had Natsu lowering his guard when the time of the year came around. He hadn't found the harm in cuddling with Lucy when she became needy and didn't think anything of it when she dragged him into her room to sleep for the night, considering it only as a gesture of comfort for their mourning. He also didn't think much of her begging for him to kiss her on the lips that night. They had kissed there before, only innocently enough when they were in the research facility and their teacher taught them that was how people who 'loved each other showed affection.' They knew they loved each other, so it wasn't a problem. They even continued to do it after they left until Granny had told them it was inappropriate.

Natsu couldn't find it in himself to turn her down that time, and as he thought, that kiss was no more than a lingering peck. He wouldn't see the error in his ways until the middle of the night when he awoke overcome by a raucous heat bathing him in sweat as her tongue was reaching down his throat and she was moaning wantonly as she rubbed her body against him. She was completely naked, and he was without his shirt. Snatching her away from him all he could see was that her matured body had been out and open for his feasting eyes to devour. She had cried out as he detached his lips from her own, body flushed to a healthy glow as she rubbed the sopping slit of her pink puffy folds against his already hardened cock covered in sweat pants. The look on her face wild, the heat in her gaze stoking his own fire to the point he felt like he would combust.

The pink haired boy was panting harshly, overwhelmed by the flood of debauched emotions that distracted him from alarm. Something inside Natsu called for him to claim his mate and 'take her,' but he didn't understand the sudden new feelings and they scared him. With the image of her knees next to her ears and her silken folds spread wide for his angry cock to bulldoze bruisingly into, as he held tightly to the backs of her knees while forcing her to take all of him until she was filled to the brim with his kits, Natsu had thrown her off him and cleared himself out of the room, sprinting out of the house. It was early spring with snow still covering the ground as pretty flowers tried to push through the frost and the dead of night, but Natsu didn't care. He had never been that close to losing himself in his life. The only other time even close to that feeling had been when Lucy's wellbeing was in question at that factory, but compared to the feelings that consumed him to 'mate' with her, that was nothing. A dark voice he assumed to be his baser instincts was screaming in his ears, and he shook his head to clear it.

He had long learned what the word 'mate' meant and what it meant to be each other's mates. That man, their master, had wanted them to create a new race of beings, seeing himself as a God. He wanted Natsu to impregnate Lucy over and over, possibly to the point that she died in childbirth. As they were hybrids it was easier for Lucy to give birth to twins or triplets compared to humans, but her human chromosomes kept her from having a true litter. He figured their master had wanted Lucy to do more tests than Natsu to see if he could up the ante on Lucy's birthing capabilities and truly allow her to give birth to that size.

Since that time, Natsu had been feeling effects of whatever he was shot up with as well. Whenever Lucy had gone through her week of exaggerated affection, Natsu would notice his senses becoming stronger, usually towards her. He would find himself hyper focusing on Lucy in ways he had done innocently before. The sway of her hips, her luscious thighs and how they became fuller at the rise of her skirt, the tint to her cheeks when he smiled his characteristic grin or if he stared intensely into her gaze for too long, the heaviness of her breasts against his chest, or the dip in her back that he loved to touch just at the swell of her rear, the provoking moue at her lips when he teased her, and how she could just sit there, under the light of the sun writing away in her journal as the spindled gold of her hair became burnished under its rays, he noticed everything. It was maddening! When Lucy only suffered for a week and went back to normal afterwards—a few tears of anger from her crazy behavior and overflowing apologies, Natsu's feelings continued to grow and grow without any break in between.

His dreams became filled with Lucy—_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy_-turning from something normal like seeing her smile when she turned from her cooking enough food to feed an army, towards him, to her standing in front of him peeking under her lashes with that same petulant pout after another jeering thing he'd said, until finally his dreams were filled with nothing but him bending her over furniture or twisting her around to his benefit as he ravaged her until she was moaning and begging for more as he filled her with more and more of his seed. Just constant images of him filling her with his essence and impregnating her with his pups over and over. **Over and over again.**

_Just like their 'master' wanted._

Natsu sighed as he looked down at Lucy, turning her over on top of him until she was laying on the ground with her wrists shackled by one of his hands above her head and he was hovering over her. Despite the heaviness of the moment, when he noticed the disgruntled look on her face, he couldn't help the amused chuckle that shook his form.

Lucy growled at that, "It's not funny Natsu, you know how I get." Her chocolate orbs were serious, a fire burning in them that Natsu was familiar with, enjoying that warmth that filled his heart, but he couldn't help but notice the smell of arousal in the air nor the way the blonde twisted her hips against the ground and rubbed her legs together, completely juxtaposing her angered expression.

"Right." Natsu growled, the amusement was still at his lips, the smirk that flicked the edge of them flashed his impressive canines making him almost look predatory and turning Lucy's insides into mush. The sudden rush of heightened arousal flooded Natsu's precise senses and he pulled back quickly as if Lucy burned him. The overwhelming reaction made his palate go dry, skin tingling sharply and length becoming rigid, parallel to taking a shot of absinthe.

"Nat—!" before Lucy could call out to him, he had already turned his back to her and was walking down the hall to his room.

"Gotta take a shower." Was the last thing he said, his voice a deep guttural rumble before he turned tail and got away from her.

Lucy laid on the floor feeling a sob build at her throat. The burning need at her crotch wouldn't desist despite her sobering emotions. It had been getting worse and worse every year. It was only two days after the start of this terrible week and she was already close to the end stage from last year. She couldn't imagine desire any worse than this! That was, until another memory of last year popped into her mind, remembering that she almost forced Natsu to make love to her while he was sleeping. That desire, need, whatever it was, making her crazed enough that she had unknowingly taken advantage of Natsu's mourning to get him to lower his guard. She had hated herself for that since then.

Lucy sighed, getting up herself and straightening out her clothes. She knew better than to get that close to Natsu during this time but realized she couldn't help it after smelling Natsu had come home after such a long day without him. She had missed him terribly and her excitement had gotten the best of her. Lucy climbed the stairs directly in front of the front door towards her room. Knowing Natsu was probably already in the shower after a long day of work, Lucy decided to change clothes and start dinner for the two of them.

* * *

What do you guys think? The next part will be out soon, maybe around next week! As the title states, this fic is about heat. The mood shifts a little dramatically but I really wanted to focus on that theme. Also, there are so many Natsu going through heat fics, why not Lucy? Haha, trust me I got really excited with that premise and it gets even better next chapter. They are hybrids here as well, truly only because I haven't seen much of that besides Natsu being half-dragon (hello, Lucy is always being called a bunny-girl) and I thought it would be an interesting take on the Mating/Heat theme. I was contemplating having Natsu be a dragon here as well, but felt that fox was a little more believable in this world.

Anyways, tell me your thoughts and follow me on Tumblr: YukiMCFFblog if you want more updates on both of my stories or want to bask in Nalu together, I'm a _little_ bit more active there than anywhere else.


	2. The Heat He Wants

Heya Guys! Just posting this before I go to work! Thank you so much for all the reviews and faves, it really made me excited to post this and make more ff in the future!

Sorry about the editing not being on par with the beauty it usually has. Like I said, I got too excited about posting this and I didn't want to rush my beta so I'm going to repost the fully edited version later.

* * *

Reaching her room and heading straight for the dresser drawers, Lucy pulled out a pleated baby blue skirt and an off the shoulder white shirt that made a heart shaped dip at the bust. As she took off her lounge clothes, she pulled on the new ones, reminiscing about her and Natsu's relationship.

Intimacy wasn't a problem between the two of them. They knew they loved each other and after finding out what a mate really meant, they learned that they truly were made for each other, even if it was in a lab. They had always had an unspoken promise that they would never be with anyone else the same way they were with each other. It wasn't until Granny passed that they truly acknowledged the sexual aspect of what their relationship could be. Granny had been traditional and always advised them to keep hands above the waist, so they never explored beyond a cuddle, nuzzles and chaste kisses. Lucy had her time of the year, but it had been contained for the most part when Granny was alive.

When she had gotten that close to mounting Natsu and impaling his shaft inside of her, she couldn't stop thinking of anything else even after her week was over. It had been maddening, the fight between guilt and lust that bloomed within her. Growing older and learning what her love for Natsu really meant, made the feelings that were invoked during her periods of instability, much longer and debilitating.

Lucy looked at herself in her vanity mirror, noticing the soft blush at her cheeks, rouged lips pulled down in ire, wisps of messy blonde hair framed around her face only slightly hiding her long floppy white ears, and blazing brown eyes that snitched on her frustrations. Her face was clear, but she suddenly desired to pat on some makeup, the girl huffed as she grabbed at her mascara on the desk and pulled it across her already lengthy lashes, then picked up her favorite lip gloss and swiped it on. Crinkling her lips at the finished look, Lucy turned this way and that towards the floor length mirror to her side, before deciding to pull on thigh high socks as well. An ensemble addition she knew Natsu noticed more than the others. Sometimes she would catch him staring at the few inches of skin shown between the socks and her skirts heatedly before he caught himself. It was a surprising place to pick to stare considering she always wore a low-cut shirt for her bountiful chest—a more obvious choice. Shrugging her shoulders, Lucy decided he probably thought it was a more innocuous area that he could get away with. Though he wasn't the only one affected, she didn't notice after the first time catching him, that her wardrobe suddenly spiked up in volume with that pairing, her own mindless doing.

Pulling the socks up one at a time, Lucy shivered at the gentle feel of her skin dragging over her sensitive flesh. A jolt went through her heart, this year was definitely different from the others if she was this on edge from her own fingers. Especially this early into the affliction. Even though the shower was down the hall from her room, she could smell the warm scent of Natsu's body wash as he lathered it on, bringing a delightful tingle between her thighs.

This year was definitely the worst.

Lucy took a big paddle brush and yanked through her hair, trying to ignore her feelings. As a newly turned adult, she decided she knew what she wanted in life and she knew she wanted Natsu. Even more than what was obvious she had. She had his love, his affection, trust, loyalty, and smiles—he had the best smiles, but she wanted more. She knew what sex was and felt there was nothing wrong with it. If her body craved it even outside of her season in heat, she didn't feel like there was anything wrong with giving in. She would love to give him babies as well, knowing he wanted the same when he whispered desiring to see her pregnant in his sleep. However, knowing that that was just as much the stem of his worries, with the help of a friend Lucy started herself on birth control to make it easier for him until they could finally take that leap into fulfilling their dreams.

With all that in knowledge, she didn't see what was wrong with them going along with it. The only problem was that she hadn't yet built up the courage to talk about it with the pink haired fox-man in question. She had gone over possible solutions with her best friend Levy, a human that she had met in a bookstore she avidly went to, but they hadn't come up with any ideas besides blatantly telling him. With all other options amiss, she had decided that was the best route, and tonight was going to be the night.

_Ding Dong_

White fluffy ears perked up at the sound of the doorbell, her nose twitching to find a smell but only catching the alluring scent of Natsu in the shower. Lucy gave herself one last look over, pleased with the twin pigtails at the top of her head wrapped in baby blue ribbons and the back of her lengthy tresses left down to float softly down her back, she nodded her head in determined approval before stepping out of her room and into the hallway. Just as she left her room, she heard the shower go off, the sound rushing her heart to walk faster down the stairs before she peeked inside the room to catch Natsu naked. That would make her intentions way too obvious. She wanted to ease into the topic of sex with Natsu without being overcome with lust—although if she really thought about it, edging into this topic while in heat probably wasn't the best idea...

Opening the front door, Lucy looked out into the slowly waning day to find no one but a lone box. Hearing a car engine, the blonde noticed the post man taking off in his car down the trail that lead out of their neck of the woods. Lucy looked at the unmarked sender's address with curiosity, the name on the recipient was hers so she decided to open the box and see what it was. Pulling the smaller object inside of the package halfway out, the blonde's eyes bulged, ripping the rest of it out fully from shock. The item was so scandalous, Lucy knew exactly who it came from.

"_Lucy, if pea-brained Natsu's not going to give it to a bombshell like you, you need to take matters into your own hands. You're too wound up these days." Cana, another one of her friends, advised sagely. She was a beautiful buxom woman with brown hair and seductive lips known for drinking the strongest booze and saying the dirtiest words. They were in one of Lucy and Natsu's common spots, Fairy Tail, a bar that her and her partner had found a couple towns over in Magnolia after they left the laboratory. The old man that owned the place, lovingly called 'Gramps', had given them food and advised them to go to the house where they had met Granny in. Ever since, Lucy and Natsu had visited the bar often even when they were underaged and made friends with other wayward kids or patrons that went to the establishment. One of those patrons being Cana._

_Tipping back another shot, the woman spoke again, staring deeply into Lucy's eyes a little too deviously, a crooked dirty smile permanently glued itself to her lips, "If the birth control I got for ya hasn't gotten you to fall in bed with him yet, I've got something I'm going to send to ya to help keep the edge off, how about that? I know just whatcha' need."_

_Lucy had been desperate at the time, the same day finding no good solution with Levy about her troubles and knowing her heat was coming soon, the girl had just shrugged her shoulders naively, before taking anxious sips of her strawberry milkshake. The brunette siren chuckled evilly all the while typing away on her phone._

Now Lucy knew exactly what she intended to send to her. The candid up close spread of the town's friendly neighborhood firefighter layered in his uniform on site, looking intensely at the blaze with an excited feral look pulling at his expression, the man not at all intimidated by the flames but seemingly in control of them before he even reached them. Clothes tight around his corded muscles as he ditched the heavy coat a fighter normally wore to face the fires bare, like only Natsu would. This led the eyes to seeing why women all around wanted to date a firefighter, especially one of his caliber. Natsu's broad shoulders, defined chest and abs that made themselves known through a typical singlet, was a sight to behold. The problem with this picture (not that any girl in their right minds could ever find one) was what was not seen. The picture had been made into a booklet and this was its cover, knowing Cana, this was probably the tamest picture of them all. Knowing what that entailed, the girl hurriedly shoved the photo booklet back into the discreet box.

"Hey Lucy."

"Ahh!" The blonde yelled, fumbling with, before hiding the box behind her back then whipping her head up to the intruder.

A man with black hair, slate blue eyes and pale skin stared at her with surprised raised eyebrows. Behind him was a smaller woman with blue hair and honey brown eyes similar to Lucy's.

"Gray! Levy! What are you guys doing here?!" Lucy fidgeted, feeling sweat drip at the back of her neck as she stared at the pair.

"Um, we were going to eat together tonight remember? Did Natsu not tell you?" Levy spoke in her usual dulcet tone, while Gray rose a dark brow, arms crossed at his chest.

Lucy's heart slowed a bit in confusion, heavy stomps coming from the stairs behind her interrupted the moment as Natsu showed up in a rush.

"Oi! Luce, ya okay!?" The man wet from his shower yelled into her face as he pulled her towards him. It took the blonde a moment to register the wet strands of natural pink hair falling over his eyes as he stared anxiously down at her. The sweet smelling water droplets from his hair falling onto her chest and face.

The noticeable shiver that ignited from the cold water as it dropped on her form, drew Natsu's searching eyes down to her pushed forward chest that was presented proudly thanks to his pulling. The heated look he gave from her unintentional offering had his deep green hues seemingly flickering with flames as they searched hers, making Lucy lick her suddenly parched lips.

"I-I'm fine," she finally got out after an intense moment.

"Ahem.." Gray cleared his throat. Lucy blushed once she realized they had an audience whereas Natsu just glared at his frenemy. The pink haired man then loosened his grip on Lucy but didn't all together let her go as he placed his hand on her lower back instead. "Nice outfit doofus. Are you guys gonna let us in or leave us out in the cold?"

"You would like that wouldn't you, Popsicle Dick?" Natsu snorted back before standing tall and crossing his arms over his puffed out chest in a similar manner as the other man.

Lucy and Levy turned their eyes to Natsu's clothing only to notice the lack thereof, as he was only wearing a towel from his shower. A slowly falling towel at that, the clumsily knotted part of it dared to come down and reveal more than a little of his firm Adonis belt and pink happy trail. Levy turned around quickly with an 'eep' while covering her eyes, whereas Lucy turned away completely before rushing up the steps.

"Bring them in the house Natsu, I'm going to go to the restroom and finish fixing myself up!"

She knew she was getting bewildered looks at her back, especially since she was the one running to hide rather than Natsu who was basically naked in front of their friends, but she really needed to take a moment to calm down.

After freshening up and shoving Cana's 'gift' as far under her bed as possible, Lucy went downstairs to find Natsu and Gray fighting as per usual while Levy was nowhere to be found, but it didn't take much to guess that she was probably in the office looking over anything new Lucy had written for her story.

"Get off of me, you pyro!" Gray wheezed, elbowing Natsu as he held him in a headlock.

"How can I be a pyro ice for brains, if I work in a fire department?" Natsu growled at the strong blow to his uncovered side. The attack was strong enough to loosen his hold and Gray got free, twisting to his advantage as he strong armed the man down and elbowed his face into the floor.

"Exactly my point. If you had a brain you would see how stupid you sound." Gray huffed from the effort, having to focus exponentially to keep the man down, but it wasn't for a few more seconds until Natsu turned the tables again. All of this turned Lucy's attention to the two men, distracting her from looking for Levy. Thankfully Natsu had decided to pull on some pants, but he still didn't have a shirt, letting Lucy's eyes take in the mouth watering non-2D form of broad shoulders, defined arms, and rippling abs…Lucy cleared her throat feeling herself starting to drool. "I-If you two want dinner tonight, you'd better stop and set the table!" Lucy put some authority into her voice mimicking another one of their friends from Fairy Tail, Erza—and the way she did it. Knowing if it came from the right source that the two men—now what seemed to be boys, would straighten up. She wasn't Erza, but with the threat of food hanging in the air, Natsu and Gray finally shook each other off.

If she wasn't used to it, Natsu's serious and fired up glare that he gave Gray that quickly changed into a charmingly goofy grin directed at her would've given her whiplash. "Sorry I didn't tell ya Luce, I stopped by Fairy Tail today and Gray wouldn't stop complaining about Juvia being gone on a trip and not having anything ta eat at home. I couldn't deal with his babying, so I invited him over." Natsu barely dodged the punch at his side from the man at hand. "I invited Levy over too for the same reasons. What with Gajeel going with Juvia and everything."

Lucy had guessed as much, Levy and Gray's partners were in a jazz band, a surprising job to many when they learned the duo's personalities—the scarily intimidating Gajeel and the shy and slightly odd Juvia, but when one heard Gajeel's riveting scats and Juvia's soulful calls that seemed to come from the seas, you could understand why they were so popular in the business.

Lucy didn't mind the extra mouths to feed one bit, if not for what she intended the night to be. Gray was oblivious and even though Levy knew about her plans with Natsu, Lucy had neglected to tell her when exactly she planned to execute them.

Wanting to let off some steam from her frustrations, she decided to shake Natsu up a little bit, knowing he had the most to do with everything going wrong. "Natsu you idiot." Lucy glared, watching Natsu's face fall into his infamous pout and Gray sweat. Walking towards the men Lucy walked slowly up to Natsu as if she was going to walk past him but stopped just before she did so, turning to the man as he stood there next to her. Her bare feet making him even taller than normal so she was just below his chin as his scent wafted down stirring her insides up and making her heart flutter inside her chest. His expression of scared timidity with a hint of curiosity, completely changing in the next moment after she reached behind him precariously and yanked on his tail.

A deep growl left the man, Lucy not scared in the least even after he quickly huddled over her, taking up every shred of personal space she had to unnerve. Instead, she stood her ground turning her chin up to him, but the flare of his nose showed that he was no fool as he undoubtedly took in her peaked arousal from his show of dominance. His arms strained at her sides and Lucy knew then to back down, baring her neck as she soothed over the sting of her touch on his tail by smoothing it down her fingers all the way to the tip. "Stupid Natsu," she stated finally, before turning with a 'humph' and walking away into the kitchen behind them. _That would show him._

The strain at Natsu's canines ebbed away as he lost sight of her pale flawless neck once she walked away. His eyes trailing down her supple yet curvaceous form until he was lost, leering heatedly at the sway of her hips as his brain processed the confusion running around in his mind. Lucy hardly ever pulled at his tail like that knowing it riled him up like no other, just her rubbing at his tail made him hard as steel and she knew what button to press there to make him go off. His tail became an area off limits to touch especially when she was going through her heat, so to do it now especially around their friends was weird to say the least, but when it came to Luce, he shouldn't be surprised. After all, that was her MO—weirdness.

"Was that some half-human half-animal thing you guys just did? Because I am so uncomfortable right now." Gray grumbled, his face pinched to overemphasize his statement. Their closest friends at Fairy Tail knew about their genetic deformity and past. And it was a right call because Lucy and Natsu never got judgement for it, as their friends also saved them from a couple close calls with the public finding them out.

Natsu was still beyond confused at his mate's actions, desiring nothing more than to take an ice cold shower (again) or corner Lucy in a dark hallway and pounce on her, rather than talk to his frosty companion. Picking up Gray's shirt off the ground, Natsu threw it at the man's face, "Go suck on an ice cube." He spoke before walking away.

.oOo.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair to say the least. At least in the beginnings of it. There was an obvious tension in the air between Natsu and Lucy that their friends felt they could cut with the cutlery placed in front of them. Gray and Levy took turns trying to break the proverbial ice only to fall flat with the awkward chatter they received back. Natsu sat, stone-faced, grumpily eating his food while Lucy stole anxious glances his way. He was obviously still perturbed by the blonde's earlier actions.

They came around toward the end of the meal when Gray complained about the heat, most likely an effect of the awkward tension, only to impetuously throw off his shirt—as he was always so inclined to do, which landed on an unobservant Natsu.

There was silence then, as the shirt covered the salmon haired man's face and upper body, pieces of the shirt landing in the potatoes the man was so absentmindedly picking at. There was a moment of silence that took over the room and then, "You mother fucking stripper!"

Natsu had leaped over the table and a brawl ensued once more. It took Lucy and Levy a long time to finally break them apart, but when all was done, the group looked over at the tossed-up table, haphazardly strewn food and laughed.

The two guests took in Natsu's bellowing guffaws that slowed down to happy chuckles as his eyes softened onto Lucy, his gaze watching her as her girlish giggles tinkled into the air. They saw how Lucy leaned into her partner with the moment so natural between them and felt whatever tension was going on, wouldn't last.

.oOo.

After Lucy and Natsu bid Gray and Levy farewell, waving at the pair from their doorstep as they took off into the night, the two hybrids had turned to each other, peeked at the upturned table, a disaster of leftover food and a messy floor, before turning back to each other and laughed once more.

"Whelp, we've got to get this clean some time." Lucy's last few giggles broke away by the end of the statement.

"Yeah," Natsu scratched an embarrassed hand behind his head. Taking in Lucy's carefree smile as she stretched to get ready to clean. "My bad, I didn't mean ta make so much of a mess Luce."

Lucy looked at him with a surprised expression before it quickly wiped away into a mischievous grin. Natsu took the expression in as something he was more likely to do and decided that he and his mate spent too much time together if she could pull it off so flawlessly. "Oh, don't think I forgot Natsu. You're cleaning up the hard stuff. I'm just going to do the dishes." Lucy simpered as Natsu blanched, the blonde was proud of herself enough to fold her arms across her chest.

.oOo.

Well into the night after all the dishes were cleaned and the dining table was finally righted into place, Lucy and Natsu found themselves walking down the hall to their rooms together, still chatting and joking about the boy's antics during dinner.

"Okay but the stripper had it comin' Luce, you gotta admit that!" Natsu crooned, edging up to Lucy provokingly, eyes wide and arms open to get her onto his side. "My freakin' potatoes were desecrated by his shitty shirt!"

Lucy giggled, hands flying to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't egg the man on, but he saw nonetheless. An amused twinkle flashed in his eyes and pulled a smirk to his own lips as he described the encounter with even more dramatic vigor. Lucy noted the swish of his tail and stopped herself from petting at it. "Desecrated? Since when did you learn that?"

Natsu shrugged noncommittally, exuberance suddenly dulled into a happy simmer. "I've been reading some of your stories."

Lucy felt a blush burning at her cheeks, knowing he did that from time to time but unsure if she wanted to stop him. There weren't much people left who read them after Granny died besides Levy, "Okay but Natsu, did you have to leap over the table to get at him?" She asked, ignoring her current embarrassment to crack a knowing smile. Remembering who was in front of her, she reprimanded herself. "Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to, of course you did."

This is when Natsu smirked fiendishly, barely noticing that they'd made it to Lucy's room but leaning over the door pane as casually as if he knew it was there. "Sometimes ya gotta go to those lengths to shove it back in the dirty flasher's mouth." He finished confidently. So confidently in fact, Lucy was mesmerized by him. The way his lips moved with his words and the hooded drop of his eyes. One thing Lucy knew no one could ever take away from the man was his confidence, especially after they left the factory, and it was one of his most attractive traits in her opinion.

Natsu had pulled the jacket from his ensemble off leaving him in a deep red muscle tank that read _Rebel Without a Cause_ on the front in burnt orange letters, bringing the eyes to the corded muscles that flexed as he folded his arms across his chest and the tease of toned obliques. Her vision became cloudy with lust as it dragged down his waist to the fitted grey jeans of his lower half that painted over his taut muscles outlined there. The clothes he finally decided to put on while she was making dinner.

Lucy could feel her heat taking over her, deciding now was the time to bring up what she had been wanting to all night despite the joviality of their current conversation.

It was now or never.

Clearing her throat and looking away, knowing the visual of Natsu looking so good would entice one to forget the whole thing and just pounce, and that obviously didn't work before when she let her emotions lead her. Lucy scratched at her cheek and worried at her lip trying to decide how to go about the conversation. "N-Natsu…"

Natsu straightened up his stance and focused his stare on the girl. Obviously worried at her change of emotions. "What's up Luce? Is somethin' wrong?" The pink haired man's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch her nervous movements.

"I-I'ts nothing…" The man's eyebrows furrowed. "J-Just, I want to talk to you about something. About something serious." Lucy finally got out, her fidgeting going to even grander proportions as she started playing with her hair and wiggling around, all the while completely avoiding Natsu's gaze. She just knew the thoughts going through Natsu's head had to do with how weird she was behaving. A thought for him, not all that atypical. "As you know we're mates, and although we only found out what it really meant recently… I just, I mean, you know I l-love you but not because we only had each other when we were in that lab all that time ago! I-I love you for real reasons and f-from the bottom of my heart…But with that comes weird feelings, and u-urges! Yes urges! But just because it's an urge doesn't mean I don't actually want to do it, I want to!" Lucy hurriedly rambled out what she felt was majorly unintelligible squeaks and sighs at the more embarrassing statements. Her hands had waved around in the air when she got to explaining confusing parts so that he would see her earnestness. This really wasn't the way that she wanted the talk to go, that earlier plan down the drain after their unexpected guests showed up. Hopefully Natsu wouldn't mind her ineptitude, which was funny considering she was the one that usually had a great way with words and he was more about action.

Before Lucy could continue on realizing her gibberish wasn't good enough, she felt warm calloused hands grip her arms firmly yet gentle, bringing her shoulders up and focusing her attention on their suddenly decreased distance between each other. Olive hues stared deeply into her eyes.

Even being almost chest to chest, Lucy forced her eyes away from his to stay on Natsu's throat. The scar there open for her eyes to feast on that he surprisingly didn't get from the lab but after roughhousing with Gray when they were younger. For whatever reason, the sight of it made her think of his masculinity and how he could wear such a jagged scar proudly, almost like a trophy, or at least with the same indifference as he wore the many up and down his body. It amazed her how the thought of them was so hot to her. Her jumbled and constantly hazed over mind taking a huge turn from their conversation to the grandiosity of his presence. The smell of his skin became tantalizing to her, the smell so warm, reminding her of campfire and petrichor after a night's rain.

Her focus was shattered after hearing a frustrated growl and feeling his large hands tense around her arms. His heaving pull on her body flushed her completely against his chest. "Look at me Lucy."

Feeling a shiver down her spine that curled into a syrupy warmth in her core at the paired feel, look and smell of him, Lucy eventually pushed away the clouds in her mind. Worrying at her lip again, she slowly peeked up to him beneath her lashes, tawny eyes blinking at his visage with unintentional lasciviousness, and she felt more than saw him take in a breath. The concern she saw on his face, completely melted into a knowing darkness. "I-I want to make love to you Natsu."

She'd finally said it and that was all that was needed. She saw the verdant shade of his eyes complete darken over to black, only the fire that raged there as the only light as his nostrils flared, obviously taking in her heightened arousal.

"I…we can't," He growled with clenched teeth, the sound animalistic. His grip on her tightening even further and causing the girl to whimper, instinctively baring her neck to him. That got Natsu going even further as he back peddled her body until she was pressed solidly against the opposite wall, their bodies breathing rapidly against each other until there was no space between them.

"Why not, Natsu?" She wavered, but not from fear. The tension between them and his show of bestial dominance was pulling her own submissive desires out of her as his mate. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears as she basically begged him for an answer, her lusted over brain not finding one. She wiggled her body against his in obvious desire, feeling out a hardness below his waist between them before he had to clamp her legs together with his own. Natsu sighed heavily, face falling at her neck like he always did when he tried to find the words, a sign it not being his strong suit. Lucy was more than eager in her daze to let him go there, turning her neck more, to once again bare it. Natsu hummed anxiously, brushing his lips against her neck before stopping himself when she mewled. He barely stifled a whine of his own from her body's call to him.

"I don't want to hurt ya Lucy, I don't think I could stop if I had to." Natsu nudged her chin up, dragging his nose against the snow white of her _oh-so_ malleable skin. His heart pounding in his ears at how easily he could pierce the flesh and make her his. **Just one little bite**.

Lucy imagined he could hear her heart beat as she felt his body tense, hearing it herself. He brushed his lips against her ear and Lucy felt like liquid in his hold, her insides clenched anticipatingly as if her womb knew he could give her something it _needed_ while her mind couldn't fully grasp at what that was despite growing so incensed at times like this.

"You're not ready…I can't." Natsu said with finality, breaking away from her and quickly turning to walk away. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face or hurt from his obvious rejection but knew she would be grateful after she was over this current wave of heat. He could smell the sweetness literally leaking out of her and it was taking every fiber of his strength to stay away. Her body was as ripe as tender fruit, and just the taste of the air on his tongue around her was sending him into a frenzy. And baring her neck to him that many times, the little minx, it was causing his claws to lengthen and his teeth to sharpen. His baser instincts screaming at him to claim her fully as his rightful mate, the experience promising itself to be the last step to fulfilling their destined bond.

Right when he was about to walk away, maybe even leave the house for a long desperate walk, he felt a pull on his shirt, the pull as distinct as the sudden smell of her tears. That caused him to freeze, his whole-body tightening as anger and the buildup of bile overtook him. She had never cried before when he rejected her in the midst of her heat only after when she realized the crazy things she'd done. Even then, he hated it when she did, vowing to never let her embarrass herself again by stopping whatever they had going before it got too serious. Now she was crying because he took her feelings into consideration, just not the right way.

"Don't you love me Natsu?" Lucy whispered behind him. There was no shake to her voice, just a decided timber, as if she had already answered that question before she asked it.

Natsu turned his head, eyes wide at the turn in development, and took in her hunched over form. Her shoulders were shaking as her bangs covered her eyes, white ears flopping down dejectedly. "A-aren't I your mate?"

Natsu rushed forward, closing the distance between them in a blink of the eye as he enveloped Lucy into a hug. He felt her sob within his hold and felt his heart wither up and turn to ash. Her heat was hurting her this much? Giving her this much pain? This was really _not_ what he meant to do. It was obvious this was the strongest heat she's ever had to date. Shoving her further into his arms and feeling her clutch tightly to his shirt, Natsu nuzzled the crown of her head. "Of course, I love ya Luce. You're silly if you think I could ever stop." He admonished in a gruff voice. Throat tightening at her sniffle. Her tears smelled like a sweet liquor, and a morbid thought swept through his mind to lick them up. Jeez, he really was tortured over her. Everything about her was savory to the senses even her tears, but they drove darker feelings from him than other aromas coming from her form, especially when someone else was the offset of it.

"T-Then why don't you want to make love to me?" She hiccupped. "I'm on birth control now thanks to Cana if you're worried about that."

His body shook, surprise, yet also a small amount of disappointed anger that he didn't understand started bubbling up in his stomach at the news. It rose the fear he already felt, that his instincts desired so badly for him to get her pregnant. "I—still, I can't." He felt Lucy gearing up to ask why, her white ears brushing against his face as they pulled up, but he stopped her before she could with his own words. Natsu decided to finally relent on his darkest fears about their relationship. "He made us in that lab Lucy. With the intent to have me impregnate you over and over until you..." He cleared his throat to keep going and Lucy tightened her hold, with a sniffle to stop her tears. "I just…I don't know if he put something inside of me so that, when we mate, and now especially with ya on birth control," Natsu hands slid down her back unmindfully drawing a sigh from the girl, "I won't be able to stop. I never want to hurt cha Luce. I won't allow myself to." He finished firmly. That hand now at the bottom of her spine, clinching tightly to her shirt.

"You could never hurt me Natsu," Lucy admonished. Natsu looked at her in surprise as she forced her head up to stare at him determinedly. "I want this, and if you want this there is nothing that can get in our way. This will be the final act of putting our claim on each other. We could know each other in every way…fully." Lucy blinked at him, still lingering tears hanging on the wispy lashes of her eyes.

Suddenly a thought came to her mind, realization dawning over her and she gasped, pulling away from Natsu's slackened arms. "Unless you don't want to? I don't ever want to force myself on you or pain you like I did before." Lucy stated, a horrified expression coming over her face, the likes of which resembled the day after the incident she was referring to and she remembered everything after her heat was over.

"Lucy it's not like that," Natsu rebuffed, sighing as he shook his head wearily. Reaching out he cupped her wet cheek and felt peace at her now calmed gaze. "I want to. _I really want to_." Natsu dragged out, seeing the girl shiver no doubt from the heady ignited fire in his narrowed almost threatening stare, giving her a peak at his true emotions. "You wouldn't be able to breathe knowing the thoughts I have running through my mind all day about you." His timber darkened as he finished firmly.

"Then—"

Natsu stopped her, bringing her face to his before lightly brushing their lips together. He stayed there for a second with their lips pressed sweetly together, feeling her staggered breath as she opened them slightly trembling to press them firmer against his; then he felt her feathered lashes brush against him as he broke them apart and placed his forehead against her own. He hoped that the slightest intimate touch would be enough to appease her, _appease them_, "Let's just wait 'till you're done with your heat and have a clear mind. I'll be more secure knowing ya really want this then."

"But I d—"

"Just…do this for me." He said interrupting her again.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think? It's getting pretty spicy right~

Poor Natsu being tormented by Lucy, poor Lucy being tormented by her heat!

Haha, its only going to get even more so from here so look out!

Just because I posted it on my tumblr, here's a sneak preview for next chapter so you can see just how dirty its going to get~

_Natsu yanked his hands down from her pillow causing the girl to moan as she distinctly heard fabric ripping. She didn't have the mind to care, knowing that if Natsu lost control, nothing in his sight would be remiss from damage even herself. However, the thought didn't scare her so much that it excited her into even more tears of happiness. She wanted him to mark her, bite, scratch and grab. She wanted to walk around limping tomorrow with the love juices still leaking out of her insatiable twat because they'd only finished up seconds ago, she wanted him to drag her back after she'd scraped her nails against his semen and placed it back inside her of her sinful mouth and he just couldn't get enough, she wanted the whole world to know she was his girl in heat, and only for him, to take as he pleased._

_Natsu leaned over her fucked out form and gave her a pointed kiss on the lips with a deep bellied purr that tingled through them, pleased when her own trembled and she called out his name as her first words after her first orgasm of the night. "Natsuuu."_

_"That's it, that's alright baby. You want me to keep making you feel good?" Lucy blinked her cloudy eyes until they became utterly focused on his licking her lips to his words, and effectively clenching down on his still hard length inside her. Natsu moaned, throwing his head back and exposing his tense thick neck to her wanting eyes. The sight of his eyes piercing the dark, slowly coming back into view as he craned his neck back down, enough to beguile any female to his whim. A sneer painted his lips from the engrossing feel of her. "Get on your knees for me then okay?"_

Again than you guys so much for your lovely reviews, a few made me tear up a bit. It took me so long to actually post this story and I'm so happy I did despite the anxiety I had...


	3. The Heat They Make

**AN: Hello everyone! I know its been a long time since I updated this, or really anything...haha. The funny part is I've had this mostly done for a while now I just kept reading it over and over because I'm somewhat of a perfectionist (even though it's faaar from perfect) and I just wasn't satisfied. That's why it turned into 14 pages and 8000 words long... And guess what, as you guys know me it's mostly smut! LMAO! Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Clicking the door shut, Lucy padded further into her room. It was enshrouded in darkness in response to the fully descended sun, however, she didn't have to turn on the light in order to see. That was thanks to the star like decals stuck on her upper walls and ceiling that gave the room a tender glow. Seeing the constellations, manmade or not, above her filled her heart with comfort and cleared her mind slightly.

The girl let out a final sigh before shrugging her shoulders dejectedly, "Well, that went better and worse than I thought." She grumbled.

Ambling out of her clothes while walking towards her dresser where she kept her nightwear, Lucy finally got herself down to her underwear right as she pulled open the drawer. The sight that greeted her was one of Natsu's forgotten shirts tucked away and folded neatly at the side of the pile. Quickly without a thought, she placed it on her bed before pulling on a robe and heading to take a bath.

Thirty minutes later after the soothing rivulets of warmth from her bath attempted to quiet her senses, the blonde found herself back in her room and once again staring at the article of clothing. Feeling like she was a glutton for punishment, Lucy daintily let go of her towel and pulled the soft cotton over her needy form, the heated bath unfortunately doing nothing to calm down her heat but heightening it further and making her skin prickly sensitive. The effect of her heat was shown even more when she dragged up the lace of her underwear along her legs forcing herself to bite her lip in order to hold back a moan. Sighing at herself, Lucy pulled back to see how the shirt looked in the mirror, she noticed it fit like always, tight in some areas, her bust and hips, while loose at her shoulders and long at the hem ending midway at her thighs. The shirt was a dark blue color with nothing on it besides a few singed marks that Natsu had made playing with fire. His habit was amusing when she didn't have to bust his ass for starting fires in their house, ironic considering his job was to put them out.

Just the smell of the shirt, completely overrun with his essence—akin to an ever-burning flame, was enough to really set her off. It was maddening and frustrating to say the least, the desire never going out but knowing she could never truly act on it.

Flopping onto the bed while letting out an exasperated sigh, Lucy pulled her pink painted fingers through her wayward hair and past her floppy ears as she stared up at her ceiling. She could see all the constellations, Virgo the Virgin, Leo the Lion, Sagittarius the Horse, Taurus the bull and so on. Natsu had surprised her one day by putting them up after she had come crying late at night in his room, complaining about the darkness. It was early on in their new living arrangements and she understandably hadn't been used to being separated from him while they slept especially at night. Despite their mutual desire to sleep with each other in the same bed, they wanted to respect Granny's wishes as she had let them stay in her home without payment. Instead of breaking that promise, Natsu had took it upon himself to mold the clay, form them into the correct outline, and paint them with the appropriate glow-in-the-dark paint before sticking them on her walls and ceiling in the correct formation as well as he could. He had known that Lucy enjoyed talking with Granny about the stars, but that she was not always able to go out and see them if the weather was bad. So, he brought the stars to her permanently.

It was one of the grandest gestures Lucy had ever received and a snapshot of one of the many moments Lucy realized she was in love-love—real love with Natsu.

Pointing in the air, Lucy traced the shape of Draco, Natsu's favorite—giggling at the memory of the boy posturing himself as a dragon after their televised teacher explained what one was, despite it being obvious to Lucy he was but an 'ordinary' fox boy. She had nodded along happily when he went around roaring in their cage and blowing "fire" into the air and along the bars of the entrapment, roaring that he would get them out determinedly. Lucy had fell over laughing at his antics, remembering that those moments were some of the few that got her through living the way that they did.

Rolling over on the bed, Lucy felt her mind wander to her mate again, thinking about what he was doing and if he was already asleep. She felt her body become restless, her own sleep nowhere near her mind as she gazed fitfully at the darkened objects in her room. Sighing, Lucy rolled over and over on her sizeable bed, trying to use her bored actions to ignore the almost painful tingles of her heat zipping up and down her body, until her head was dangling off the sides and she had to catch herself with her hands out on the ground before she could fall.

As her eyes adjusted, it was then that she could see an object, square in size and oh so taunting. It was her mail from earlier. From Cana.

A moment's pause had taken over the room as Lucy mulled over the object in her brain, so much so that she didn't realize herself when her hand, strikingly pale in the soft darkness, reached out and snatched it up from under the bed, and she brought it up and over with her own form until she sat upright on her comforter with it in her hands.

"J-Just a peek." She whispered anxiously, hoping it would at least distract her from the heat that was slowly creeping towards pain in her gut, she could feel her palms sweat and her heart quicken. Her eyes wide as she took in the box as if she could see through the barrier of cardboard and at its contents. With shaky hands and a stuttered breath, Lucy moved to take out the booklet.

There in her palms held Natsu. His usual determined look when facing a fire, except somehow in this light his expression was sexy. Breaking the right or wrong barrier in her mind, Lucy finally willed herself to flip the page of the booklet and observe its contents. Not being overly thick, she didn't have pictures upon pictures to look at which was something that should be calming, but Lucy figured that it wasn't quantity that Cana was going for here, but quality. Whatever pictures Cana took were sure to be the end of her.

Gazing at the next page, Lucy realized her suspicions were correct. The picture staring back at her made her throat tight and her breath quickly escape from her chest. Natsu was pictured, seemingly arriving back to the fire department base after defeating the fire from the cover page. He was casually ripping off his fire proof vest, the coiled muscles of his arms pulling the material up and over his chest, the strain of the linen making his arms flex and giving a small peek at the hidden strength of his body. There was nothing under the vest, so Lucy's eyes were able to take in the rippling muscles of his chest, bulging biceps and stacked abs. Even the slight burns he got from the fire with ash and soot covering his chest made her pant. The sight made her body visibly slacken. Her insides twisting and twirling as the nerves reacted to the pleasurable visual bequeathed to her. Lucy bit her lip as her tawny gaze dragged down his torso, lined with succulent drops of sweat, over his rosy nipples she could imagine her lips wrapping around, the happy trail of pink acting as gumdrops and lollipops leading to a sweeter morsel, and then the long-jagged scar that Natsu received the day they got out. It matched the scar along his jaw, and unlike the numerous times before when the sight made Lucy's gratitude towards her partner heighten extraordinarily while also reminding her of the pain they went through, this time the sight just made her more ravenous for him. Her baser instincts reveling at the fact that he would go to such lengths for her.

She always knew it, especially then, that he was everything she could ever want, plus more. Brown eyes pooled over with a fond warmth as she traced the scar at his side with her finger, musing at how sensitive she knew he was there.

With assured vigor, Lucy turned to the next page, not realizing that her heart picked up speed from anticipation and her mouth had pooled over with saliva. Lucy fell back onto her bed and took in the next picture.

This one was even more debilitating. So much so that Lucy had a war within herself to be either angry that Cana was such a voyeur to her mate or grateful that she got such a good picture. In this one, Natsu was completely naked in a bath house. Highly irritated that another woman got a look at her mate in such a state, Lucy pouted, musing over the ethicality of this one and how she'd have to talk to Cana about it later. Even so, it didn't diminish the blush that fought hotly onto her cheeks and the obvious way her body reacted to the sight. She had seen Natsu naked before, but this was different. In the past it had been innocently when they were kids taking baths together, they hadn't really looked at each other naked since then and the shock of the picture was enormous. However, she thankfully couldn't see everything, Natsu was bent over kneeling with one foot and knee flat against the pool's edges, his head titled up as his hands pulled through his salmon locks, and his eyes were closed in relaxation. All of the important parts were hidden from Lucy's view, but it was still a sexy picture. So sexy in fact that an itch started below her waist that rubbing her thighs together barely kept away. She felt hot and tingly all over seeing his hair wet like that knowing it was a look she usually found herself enamored by. She could really see how his endless cycles of exercise paid off, remembering that Natsu didn't quit his regimen after leaving the lab. He had the obvious strength fit for a leader of the pack and that knowledge did something to the baser part of Lucy. She felt humbled by him in every way, wanting nothing more than to let him take all that he could from her and show her in the throes of their passion his undeniable strength.

Pages upon pages were flipped through, the next hotter than the one before, until Lucy was a simmering panting mess on her sweat soaked bed sheets. Her legs were twitching with anticipation, chest heaving and fingers jumping at her sides to touch herself and dull the pain. Natsu's shirt had pulled up in her restlessness to her upper stomach, revealing her long legs and pitifully wet lace underwear. She could smell her headiness in the air, knowing it wouldn't simmer down easily especially if she kept this up, but she flipped the page of her booklet to the last one anyway.

This one.

This one sent a shock down her spine so fast and hard she cried out from shock. It was probably the simplest picture of the bunch. Hardly lewd in a situational sense given it was taken in a public space and Natsu was mostly clothed, but it was his expression that got the poor girl. Natsu was leaning against a doorway, the tattered wood from multiple fights along its pane hinting to Lucy that it was Fairy Tail. His chest was mostly bare, open to the space thanks to the black tank top he was wearing that was torn apart and barely hanging onto him after another heated fight. Lucy could see the purples and blues of heavy punches that were landed on him, dotting even up to his cheeks and jaw which paired with his defiant look made it oddly erotic. Lastly, over his roughly askew salmon hair was his usual beanie that was barely hanging on to hide his identity from the masses. These things were almost inconsequential although hot, as Lucy was sure Cana wanted it to be. What caught Lucy's attention and held it, was the roguish grin Natsu was sporting on his face, showing his sharpened incisors and a threatening gleam from his teeth. A pretty typical expression of Natsu's if not from the dangerous darkened glare he threw at his opponent intercepted by the camera.

Lucy looked down and saw that his arm leaning against the door was held up, lazily playing with the fire coming from one of his many liters he had for no other purpose for than to play with—wait actually, this one was Gray's that he carried around even after quitting cigarettes years ago, and Lucy instantly remembered where this scene was from. It was after Natsu fought Gray and Gajeel, both of the men going at him at once, but something was different in Natsu that day and he was able to get one over on them. Turning the boys on their heads after a good tussle and then stealing Gray's lighter as a sign of victory. Their friend Ezra had yelled at him to leave so Gray and Gajeel could calm down and then Lucy had groaned at Natsu as he headed out of the bar that he was an idiot in agreement with the red head. She had little chance to expect him to turn around and lean on the door handle to sport this pose. She had remembered what he said to her then, confidence literally leaking from his pores and grin feral enough that it had her squirming in her seat even when she wasn't going through her spell of heat. "What? You want to play with me next Luce?"

Hearing him say that and then wink knowingly had made Lucy more aroused than she ever remembered being outside of her heat. It had instantly made her think the time was coming again soon until she realized later that she wasn't due for the spell until several months later. It was one of the first moments Lucy realized she would want Natsu in that way under the lure of her heat or not. Many moments like that happened again afterwards that blatantly showed she was utterly attracted to Natsu and wanted him to claim her. It made her quickly realize that the goal of her heat wouldn't be a mistake afterwards. He was the only person she wanted to give herself fully to. She never had the confidence to express this feeling to him before, always afraid of his reaction or if he rejected her all those times not just because she seemed out of it, but because he genuinely didn't want to do that sort of thing with her.

Now that she knows he does…

Lucy didn't stop herself when her hand smoothed itself down her thigh and against her lace center softly as if the appendage had a mind of its own. Her other hand grasped the hem of Natsu's shirt, pulling it up further as the pads of her fingertips glided over the soft skin of her stomach and the hills of her ribs until the buttery smooth feeling of the underside of her breasts greeted her. The soft sounds of the night came through her window of crickets chirping and wolves howling, settling her into a sense of calm as she explored her excited flesh.

A heady blush graced Lucy's cheeks, making her turn her head away, she basked in the feeling of her sensual teases, her right hand now grazing over the heated flesh of her womanly folds until she was flicking lightly at the band of her panties at her hips. Her left hand now barely touching the roundness of her breasts, her own lingering touches slowly building a fire within her as she gazed at the last picture of Natsu lying on her pillow beside her where she tossed it.

Her left hand finally started flicking at the budding protrusion of her nipples, pulling light gasps and whines from the girl as her right hand started slowly pulling sheer lace down her trembling legs.

Seeing Natsu's eyes deep and dark in the picture giving off the fire he always seemed to carry there except this time more dangerous, suddenly made Lucy frustrated. Her hands were far too soft and small, too gentle compared to the caresses and grasps she knew Natsu would place on her.

Incensed, Lucy grabbed a rough hand full of her breast, quickly ripped off the rest of her underwear and palmed her center tenderly. The blonde called out into the night, eyes tightly closed imagining it was Natsu as she hiked up her legs and spread herself wide for him. She could hear him murmuring in her brain how pretty she was laid open for him, how he would lightly tap at her overflowing pussy and watch her jump from oversensitivity to emphasize how easily he could get her to be his bitch. _She would love it._

Lucy panted, pulling even rougher at her rosined nipples as Natsu's shirt was pulled so far up her torso it had stuffed in her mouth. His flavor and musk so strong and delicious as it fell on her palette that she became delirious.

She could feel herself soaking up the bed, her clit now engorged as she rubbed at it fitfully, pulling a long needy whine from her throat. Lucy was over the hills now and knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back until she was filled, filled to the brim with Natsu's essence. In the back of her mind she prayed that she could keep this in her room without actually seeking out the man.

Something deep inside of her built up the longer she played with herself, her inner walls opening up and engorging with blood, called for her to neglect her clit and sink not one or two but three fingers inside of herself.

"Aaaah" Just at the feel of her fingers inside of her, released and ignited something pent up within the girl. Thrusting her fingers in and out of her soaked folds, Lucy blinked wearily up at the ceiling almost amazed at the intense sensations as her stomach tightened and relaxed over and over again. She shifted her shaking legs until she found that spot that brought her to the precipice of where ever she was going, nipples puckered into the night air as she flicked them over and over, the sensations bringing her conscious closer and closer to that golden hue until...unsurprisingly, it was for naught. Time after time, her high inevitably fell down and she was back to square one. After the fifth try at bringing herself to release, Lucy was brought to the realization, frustrated and with tears soaking her pillow beneath her. It wasn't enough, her fingers weren't going to be enough.

Pulling her fingers out of her soaked and borderline abused pussy, Lucy bemusedly gazed at the clear fluids flowing down her hand and to her arm.

It was at the moment that Lucy considered mixing the taste of Natsu from his shirt with her own essence in her mouth, that her bedroom door slammed open.

There in the darkness of the hallway stood her mate.

His pink hair was ruffled and tossed like he had been pulling at and yanking it nonstop. His body was stock still and hulking outside of the door, grip deathly tight around the door knob that he used to slam it open. But most engrossing of all was his jade green hues, Lucy had never seen such a striking look from him, it was almost crazed. So piercing, and glazed over that she couldn't see any humanity within them. He looked ready to pounce.

_And… she loved it. _

"Natsu." Lucy whispered.

A deep belly growl is all that left him, so bestial in fact that it shook Lucy to her core, anyone would be sure to feel like they were being dowsed with cold water after hearing it. Instead, in her state that she was in, it just made her more aroused if impossibly so as her legs widened open and she beckoned to him with her hand covered in her juices pointed out to his direction.

The man, no beast, before her flared his nostrils before seemingly gliding over to her within seconds. Before Lucy could even blink, he had snatched her hand towards him, bringing the soaked fingers to his face. Piercing green eyes glared deeply into her own as he glossed his full lips with her fingers, groaning as it wet his palette. He tightened his grip on her wrist and heaved a deep sigh out his nose at the smell on his lips, never breaking his intense gaze with her.

Lucy gasped at the erotic sight, crying out minutely when he finally put her fingers into his hot mouth and sucked on them right in front of her. The groan that left him then, jade irises rolling to the back of his head, and hands that clenched Lucy's wrist even tighter had the girl almost creaming on her bed.

"_**Lucy**_." The reverb in his voice was guttural and nowhere near human, it's deep rumble calling out for her to submit and do anything he wanted.

"Natsu…please I need you," She panted into the air completely desperate for his touch at this point. Her face the pure definition of need.

The rumble from the man's stomach was more than pleased as he finally let go of her fingers from his mouth with a distinct 'pop', and hovered over her, hands flat against the side of her golden tresses, to cage her in.

The heat between them as their eyes stayed locked could have been enough to set the whole place ablaze. Inside Natsu's viridescent hues, Lucy could see a battle rage despite their lusted over glaze. No matter that her body was sweating, permeating her arousal heavily throughout the room and directly into his senses, or that her breasts and core were barred to him, he still held back. It was apparent that his care for her was so deep, that even to this point he hesitated. Lucy felt tears come to her eyes, reflooding over the previously frustrated ones. She wished her heat would take a pause as well. All she could see, smell, and even taste in the air was Natsu and with his form hulking over her in ways she only dreamed about, it took every morsel of control in her body to not just tackle him down herself and take what she wanted. Her instincts called for the action, selfishly knowing her challenge would completely wipe the last vestiges of control from his form and his instincts would **force** him to make her submit.

Fighting that urge, which was stronger and surprisingly one of the most painful feelings of her life—akin to pulling bones from her body with fire roasted pliers, Lucy eventually calmed herself. The process was simple despite the exponential effort, she was able to do so by closing her eyes, expelling her breath and centering her mind. She was careful to keep her breath expelled so as to not breath him in and reignite the fire in her belly.

Natsu was also struggling, more than he'd ever before. Just seeing her in the most perfect position a mate could be in to offer themselves up to their partners but at the same time having to force himself to hold back was like drowning in lava. She was blatantly serving herself up like a platter and he couldn't do a damn thing! He was quite literally at his limit, but that fear would not subside, especially as the dark voices in his head whispered all things he needed to do, not sure if it was his own desires or that of the drugs implanted into him.

He wanted to take her, this beautiful creature below him.

_**Take her…**_

Her pleading molten eyes, shadowed with an attractive flush.

_**Have her…**_

The moue of her lips widened to release her hot panting.

**Make her yours. **

He just couldn't hold back; she was his and would always be. What was wrong with taking a bite? She wouldn't mind. _She wanted him too_. What was he worried about again?

**DO IT**

_Fuck_

**DO IT NOW**

The sweetest of smells just kept curling into his nose. _Just fall into it and let everything all go._

Natsu lulled, a deep onyx taking over his eyes.

**FUCKING HAVE HER!**

_W-Wait! _Natsu squeezed open his eyes clearing the voices and truly looked at Lucy, his Lucy.

His mind muted—even with the mouthwatering taste of Lucy still on his lips, as he noticed the girl calm slightly and reopen her eyes to his gaze, her centeredness allowed him to focus on her eyes as well. The love and true delight he saw there, made his heart explode with heat, a tingling down his spine that made his ears slack and his tail lull in a way that he couldn't remember feeling before. He didn't think he could be in love with another person more than the girl right there, at that moment, below him.

"Natsu, I love you. It's okay. I want this more than you can imagine," Lucy whispered calmly, her hands moving up to caress his tense, distressed face and not at all hesitating even when he growled at her warningly.

"L-Luce, I want you too." He finally stated, his hands tensing and almost ripping her pillow to shreds but he held still. "I don't want to hurt you."

Lucy shook her head, tilting it slightly as the pink of her lips formed into a smile and her warm brown eyes sparkled. He never found her so beautiful.

"You won't. Remember, I'm a hybrid too." A thought came to mind that suddenly made her expression change. "And…I can take it." Lucy smirked and bit her lip coquettishly.

A grumble left Natsu's belly at the challenge, acknowledging the taunt even more when his still covered lower half ground into her center and made the girl gasp out an uneven breath.

"Oh really?" He teased along with her, not even realizing his fears had started to melt away.

Biting her lip harder, Lucy nodded dazedly, slowly losing the control she was starting to gain at the feel of him. Her passage already so sensitive it was clenching down on air, desiring something much larger than her hands that she just_ knew_ Natsu could give her. "In fact, I might be the one to hurt you since I'm the one in heat." She whispered even lower knowing Natsu would be able to hear her regardless. She lowered her eyes and blinked her lengthy lashes at him innocently while smoothing her hands on his face, and through his stunningly soft pink spikes until she wrapped them fully around his neck, bringing brought the boy closer until he was only centimeters away from her face. "You'd better stop me before I take control." She teased fully, playfully licking his lips with her tongue and giggling at his shocked expression.

The got Natsu going, fulling releasing the beast with no holds barred.

Natsu yanked his hands down from her pillow causing the girl to moan as she distinctly heard fabric ripping. She didn't have the mind to care, knowing that if Natsu lost control, nothing in his sight would be remise from damage even herself. However, the thought didn't scare her so much that it excited her into even more tears of happiness. She wanted him to mark her, bite, scratch and grab. She wanted to walk around limping tomorrow with the love juices still leaking out of her insatiable twat because they'd only finished up seconds ago, she wanted him to drag her back to bed after she'd scraped her nails against his semen and placed it back inside her of her sinful little mouth because he just couldn't get enough, she wanted the whole world to know she was his bitch in heat, and only for him, to take as he pleased.

The fantasy had made Lucy sigh heavenly, the most erotic look covering her face as Natsu fisted her thick thighs in his hands and spread them even wider apart for him to grind his joggers covered groin into her own. Her tongue had slid out gracing her lips, eyes teary and dazed as she let out the most mind tingling moan he'd ever heard. Growling, the man dunked his head down to her bared neck and licked it from collar bone to chin while she tried dutifully to push down his sweat pants with her feet, thankfully not having to worry about a shirt on his chest as it had already been removed before he came in to her room.

Whimpering at the feeling of his delightful torture, Lucy presented her lips to his feasting mouth and they finally shared their first kiss for the night. In Lucy's completely gone conscious, the feeling was like a blast of colors spreading from her eye lids to her brain, hitting her pleasure senses and drowning her like she was submerged 20 feet deep in the ocean, no help in sight. His lips, impossibly warm and still slick from her juices melded against hers perfectly, their instincts leading them to angle their heads so that once he bit her lips and demanded them to open, the entrance of their tongues was deeper and more mind numbing to their senses. Feeling his tongue rub against hers, his feral growls and groans when she flicked his tongue with her own and teased too much, pared with his incessant grinding had her heart beating at the speed of a rabbits. She felt like she was truly his prey.

With his other hand, not currently preoccupied with her thigh, he smoothed it out to her hair, spreading the fingers until his thumb was placed under her chin angling it how he wanted. Pulling back from the deep kiss, his lips pecked at hers, biting them open when she tried to close them and humming a warning, hands gripping her thigh tighter in a message that was somehow clear to Lucy as he forced her to sneak her tongue in his mouth. Panting, eyes dreamy as she looked into his determined own, Lucy lost her breath. She stared at his rapacious gaze knowing he didn't want to stop. The drool dripping from her open mouth caught his attention and he hesitated no longer to dive down and lick it up. The girl turned her neck more as he traveled lower to her most vulnerable area. Not only hearing but also feeling him growl as she moaned heatedly into the air when he found her most sensitive spot below her jaw and by her ear.

A happy croon came to his ears as the girl finally got his pants down his butt and his shaft finally free. He chose to ignore all that to focus on her succulent neck, pulling at her hair and biting harshly until she whimpered submissively. As a sign of apology, he would lave it over with his hot tongue, doing that again and again from place to place on her neck. His dreams of truly marking her there finally coming to fruition.

That distracted her from whatever victory she found, enough to squeeze her hands back over his neck and shoulders. "P-please Natsu." She whined, and from then on he decided it was one of his favorite sounds.

He was making his way from her neck down to her chest when he noticed an obstruction in the form of one of his old shirts having been pushed down from his excitement from her neck, but which had nowhere to go on her shoulders.

"You kept this?" He asked, voice husky and dark while teasing the end of a burn mark with his fingers. His eyes once again flicking over with warmth from his unbridled affection towards her.

"Mmhm." She mewled, her eyes showing she was beyond gone, but still happy to please him. And yet despite the tender moment, her hands were all over his chest teasing his abs and lower…

Fighting the urge once again to claim her, his eyes trailed to a wet spot on the shirt knowing it came from Lucy. That invoked an inferno of emotions out of the man as he licked his suddenly parched lips.

Lucy gasped when Natsu went back down to softly kiss her on the mouth, sucking her taste into his own before quickly raising up from her to stare at her body as she writhed on the bed, "You are so fuckin beautiful Luce."

She wasn't given time to think—not that she could at the moment, before he kicked off the rest of his pants—all her effort be damned, and his hands were under her knees, muscles flexing though easily lifting her legs up until he could fully see her essence presented to him.

"Fuck…" He groaned at the sight of her folds puffy and literally leaking onto the bed. After so long of teasing and the instant overflow and debilitating sensitivity her body naturally gave during her heat, it was no surprise she was a mess. Every touch he gave was orgasmic, just his hands on the underside of her knee was enough to have her squirming for more of his touch. She was worried if he waited any longer that the pleasure would mount too much and she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, only praying that he would speed up things, so she was pleased when he took the rest of his pants off as a sign of the final act soon to come.

While he was gazing at her, she was looking at him as well. The heavy sack in between his legs was a sight to behold, but it was the crudely jutting out cock, strong and proud, it's thick shaft and burning pink head bouncing in line with his Adam's apple at the sight of her spread out, that really got her going. She was in such a need for his monster of a cock to spread her apart, that more of her juices dribbled out in front of him as she mewled wantonly, her gaze never leaving his weeping muscle.

"Shit, you're so fucking wet, just dripping for me huh?" Natsu smirked with a deep purr, forcing her legs even higher until they were touching her shoulders. She yelped, nodding eagerly at his praise. "Damnit Luce, I can't hold back if you look at me like that."

"I don't want you to, please, please fuck me Natsu." She whined, palming the upper side of his hands holding her legs down before leading his eyes with the same hands to her spread thighs until they reached her center where she egged him on by pulling apart her gaping pussy lips even more. "Don't you want me?" She purred.

"What kind of question is that?" Natsu growled, pulling her body harshly towards him to place her securely against the dangerous dip in his hips. Wasting no more time, Natsu placed his cock against Lucy's sopping lips, rubbing their sensitive spots together and making them both moan out into the quickly heating up night. "What a perfect little bunny you are Luce." Grunting, Natsu moved one of Lucy's hands to her thigh to keep her in place before taking hold of his own cock and slapping it against her leaking twat.

She choked on a yelp, the feeling zipping up her spine. She was delirious, damn near close to profusely begging for him to just stick it in.

"How much do you want it?" He growled sickeningly, playing with her little pussy as he rubbed his own drooling cock on her sensitive nub, then wetting the tip with the small of her entrance in a tease before pulling it out. This had the girl in hysterics, legs shaking and ready to clamp down as she whined, knowing if she let go of her leg and tried to impale herself, he would feel justified enough to punish the girl by making her wait longer. Fearing such a reaction, Lucy bit her lips close to the point that they bled in restraint. The Natsu she knew was gone, in his place was the dominant wolf who found his little bunny rabbit alone and submissive to his will. She was his prey.

"I want it…. so badly! N-Natsu, please! Put it in, I'm burning up!"

Chuckling, Natsu felt sweat drip down his neck from such a sight, he was shaking himself, but he wouldn't show it. His grip on her one leg he knew was bruising and his knees felt weak. The hybrid knew he couldn't wait any longer as well. With one last pass of his cock on her lips, Natsu finally sank himself into her depths, ready to fully and completely lose himself.

Inch by delicious inch he surrendered to her luscious walls, feeling himself want to melt from the wonderful heat of her body. It was like no other feeling he ever felt. He watched Lucy's expression go from surprise as she groaned out about how big he was, to an erotic joy when he finally bottomed out. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. His mate…filled to the brim…with his cock. He could only twitch at the reality his fantasies had formed!

Lucy was thinking the same thing as well. Feeling his length stretch her walls in such a way felt amazing. She was sure with his size, any other time they would have a struggle getting him in so smoothly since she was so much smaller, but thanks to having been worked up so well and the absolute sloppiness of her folds from her heat, it was like cutting butter with a warm knife. As he bottomed out, Lucy couldn't help but grip him further with her hands clenching against his thighs, she'd never felt so full! His face as he took her in, cheeks rouged from effort, teeth bared clenching as he held back, green eyes dark—pretty much black and heavy over her form, and pink hair tossed wildly around his head, weighed down from his usual cow-lick with sweat from the ridiculous amount of heat they both were feeling, Lucy didn't think she'd ever seen him look sexier.

"N-Natsu, please move." She whimpered.

The man growled, holding her tightly as he heeded her order. With muscular thighs and toned hips, Natsu moved slowly, pulling away from the girl whilst hearing her gasp, only to push back in just as slowly to drink in her moan. The pace continued that way until he felt her walls start to massage him stronger than before and her palms gripping his thighs turn into a vice.

"Ah, ahh, yess. Pleaase, yes!" She moaned out her sighs, her body already close to becoming overcome.

Glaring down at her hypnotizingly erotic face, Natsu watched as she quickly fell apart. Her voice calling higher and higher until she was squeaking her pleas with each slow roll of his hips that kept hitting the place she seemingly liked the most at an upward angle. He watched as her tawny orbs glazed over and stared unseeingly; mouth opened wide in a perpetually endless moan as drool leaked out of the orifice. Such a sight, along with her knees up to her shoulders pressing her perfect breasts together, lined with his bite marks above on her neck, leading to her voluptuous thighs speckled with the bruises from his hand prints, that opened up to her flower spread deliciously as it was speared over and over by his length, Natsu had to hold himself back from being overcome as well. Instead, he focused his attention on Lucy's face as she quickly came apart, soon no sound left her lips, but he could feel everything coming from her pussy, a feeling so numbing as her walls worked him over and over. He didn't slow down despite her fierce constriction, just kept moving out and into her slowly until she gasped out her first breath.

Natsu leaned over her fucked out form and gave her a pointed kiss on the lips with a deep bellied groan that tingled through them, pleased when her own trembled as she called out his name as her first words after her first orgasm of the night. "Natsuuu." She cried, lips quivering and eyes misted over from what he assumed was intense extacy.

"That's it, that's alright baby. You want me to keep making you feel good?" Lucy blinked her cloudy eyes until they became utterly focused on his mouth nipping and licking her lips to his words. The action making her effectively clench down on his still hard length inside her. Natsu moaned, throwing his head back and exposing his tense thick neck to her wanting eyes. The sight of his eyes piercing the dark, slowly coming back into view as he craned his neck back down, enough to beguile any female to his whim. A sneer painted his lips from the engrossing feel of her. "Get on your knees for me then okay?"

Lucy nodded, mewling, her own head tossed back when he pulled out, almost wanting to force him back in. She definitely wasn't done, and she was grateful he wasn't too.

Quickly turning around on her knees, the girl flipped her long blonde locks over one shoulder to give him a heated look as she wiggled her ample behind temptingly. Her white ears bowing and almost pointing at him coyly. "Like this Natsu?"

"Just like that baby." Natsu growled, grabbing her ass after slapping it in reprimand for the tease, before wasting no time to spear her up then down on his raging cock.

Lucy choked on yell, not quite ready for the mount as he started a slow then bruising pace, much different than before. This position wasn't for love making or going slow, this was to show his dominance and really connect them to their animalistic counter parts. And it showed, Natsu's feral growls and grunts grew, enjoying the submissive way his mate presented herself to him on all fours and back bowed. "Yess," he hissed. Wanting to go even deeper, to watch her ass roll harder against his pelvis, Natsu meanly pushed her knees with his from under her, forcing her to go completely down on his ridiculously thick cock.

The girl screamed, feeling him completely pound against her cervix in what should be a painful manner but feeling nothing but pleasure from how gone she was. He was spearing her into the bed, hitting that spot that made black dots dance in her vision. She only felt herself get wetter as he continued to fuck her harder, slapping her ass when she stuttered in rhythm with him only for her to moan out a "Yes!" at the burn it left on her flesh. This continued on until her calls formed into unintelligible words and sobs that floated out into nothing as his brutal pace kept on. He loved it, showing so as he moaned loudly at her wonton reactions, a fist full of her golden tresses being pulled in reflex. Her thighs were trembling, feet digging into the bed sheets as she could feel herself slowly edge to that precipice.

The pace changed then, and Natsu curled his upper body over her form. She could tell he was close too from the deep breaths he took and the twitching of his cock inside her, he didn't stop taunting her though, as he let go of her hair and grabbed tightly onto his shirt still on her neck, tsking at her before he ripped it off. She cried out for her beloved object but was quickly distracted when he started licking and nipping at her exposed back and neck. His slowed thrusts became hard and rough, to the point her body vibrated with each pound and she lost her breath with each he did. Her arms couldn't hold herself up any longer and that was game over for Lucy as the angle slightly changed and he was hitting that spot again that stuttered her heartbeat. "Natsuuuu!" She cried, choking on her spit as he only growled dangerously into her ear. No longer was the boy she knew there, only the beast in his wake, and he could say the same for her as her lust could only focus on the pleasure between them too.

With his strong chest to her back the pleasure was too powerful, she tried to move her hand out to push herself back up, but with a snarl he grabbed it and forced it securely above her head, fucking her harder into the bed and forcing jilted cries of his name. The striking pleasure only mounted then, feeling surrounded by him and almost suffocated to the bed with no place for her to go to stave it off. Fighting him would be moot at this point, she was going to cum hard no matter what.

And he made that blatantly clear as one of his other hands went down to her pelvis from holding her hip, to rub roughly on her raised clit. The stars Lucy saw when he did that, punctuated with each thrust of his hips that turned into a deep roll into her deepest parts, it drowned out the squelching of their sexes and her pitiful sobs, all she could hear was the deep bellied rubble from Natsu's lips on her ear as he demanded only one thing, "Cum!"

With a retching scream, Lucy was cumming so hard she was sure the bed was going to be a mess, clamping down on Natsu's engorged flesh even harder once he bit deeply into her neck and claimed her as his own. There was a sharp pain, and then an intense pleasure, a mind bursting pleasure as Natsu growled, forcing her body down harder on his and the bed so that there was absolutely no space between them. She was sobbing with relief and delirious pleasure when he finally released inside her. Squealing out a sharp 'yes' as he came spurt after spurt. His canines ejected from her body with a roar, Natsu held tightly to her form as he forced every drop of his seed inside her pliant enamored body.

She cried out with happiness, writhing harder onto his form and arching down to take everything into her womb. A mewl tumbling from her lips as the heat that burdened her there seemed to slowly appease, finally allowing her to feel the slightest amount of breeze from the air as she cooled down.

Somehow without pulling out, Natsu flipped her onto her back and closed her legs with one hand. The concentration her disoriented brain could somehow make out on his face, keyed her in on him still being under the influence of his baser instincts. Slowly he pulled himself out, causing Lucy to mewl once more, but she stayed still after a sharp glare of his was thrown her way. Her knees were once again pushed to her chest, no doubt to keep all of his sperm inside of her and his hand clamped down over her cunt.

Staring at him made Lucy become hot all over again, he was just too amazing and sexy. She wanted and loved him so much and even though the beast was appeased, it seems her heat wasn't completely over.

Natsu groaned, watching as her pink lower lips twitched against his hand, only to become frustrated when some of his self started to slide out. Incensed, the man fingered the fluid back in causing Lucy to yelp and the liquid to flow out more. "Che, stay like this." He demanded sucking his teeth.

"Okay." Lucy gazed into his eyes, seeing the love and lust overwhelmingly clear there and knowing they were in for a long night.

Neither of them remembered the fact that Lucy was on birth control, but that was definitely for the best, because without it, after tonight she would have undoubtably have been pregnant one way or another.

Night finally bloomed into the day, ending with the couple completely wrapped around each other. No words are spoken when they wake up from nodding off, just meaningful purrs and hums of affection that the other easily understands. They stay joined in Lucy's womb as the small breaks in between for their rest don't really last that long.

Days turn back into nights and nights into days until Lucy's heat and Natsu's forced one, starts to finally wane out.

Things change within the cottage that had truly became their home. No longer did the couple feel the deep chill within their bones seeded from their dark beginnings, only warmth like never dying embers to replace it. Growing as the years go by surrounded in each other's arms, as well as the one-two-three little babes sprouted from that love to strengthen it.

THE END

* * *

**AN: Soooooo, what do you think?**

**Probably not worth the wait but I'm just happy I finished this baby. I've always wanted to do a 'in heat' fic but I wanted to put a spin on it. Usually Natsu's always the dragon who's in the wrong for loosing control, but I wanted to play with Lucy as not only a bunny-cause cmon guys how have we not thought of this yet with all the 'bunny girl' this and 'bunny girl' that? but also as the aggressor, I think that's so hot! As my girl Summer Walker says, 'Girls Need Love Too!' lmao I'm going off on a tangent but I hope you get the inspiration for this. **

**Anyways, yes I will be updating WIW, hopefully it will be soon, who knows with my schedule Just know its halfway done. I also have a nice one shot coming that has also been in the works for a while. I'll tell you the topic just so you know how long its been-Nack and Lucia...yeah its been a while, I'm ashamed. **


End file.
